Many people, including runners, walkers, cyclists, and others, use roads, sidewalks, trails, and paths for exercise, play, and/or commuting during periods of relatively poor visibility, particularly dusk, night, and dawn. The poor visibility creates a risk for such people that they may not be seen by motorists, other cyclists, and others who are also using the roads, sidewalks, trails, and paths and who may be moving quickly, such that the people may be struck accidentally, resulting in their injury and/or death. Runners, walkers, cyclists, and others can make themselves easier to see by wearing clothing that is brightly colored, illuminated, and/or reflective. Such clothing can be expensive and/or cumbersome to wear though. As an alternative, Stein's U.S. Pat. No. 6,403,068 discloses a brightly colored composition, including a brightly colored or fluorescent compound, that may be quickly applied to a person's skin to increase visibility while exercising or travelling by foot, bicycle, or the like. According to Stein, the composition includes a base carrier medium such as a lotion, cream, gel, or the like having a coloring agent dissolved or otherwise disposed therein, generally at about 1 to 60 w/w %, and also includes an antiperspirant to minimize degradation due to excessive sweating while exercising. Improving visibility based on use of a brightly colored or fluorescent compound may be inefficient, though. Moreover, use of an antiperspirant to minimize degradation of a composition intended to increase visibility may be undesirable, e.g. due to irritation. Accordingly, a need exists for improved compositions and methods for increasing visibility of people, such as runners, walkers, cyclists, and others, using roads, sidewalks, trails, and paths.